


)

by GoMorifox



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoMorifox/pseuds/GoMorifox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was highly respected and the most popular student at kunugigaoka junior high. But in E class, he was a boastful, arrogant, selfish student. That's why they decided to stalk him</p>
            </blockquote>





	)

**Author's Note:**

> Welp
> 
> I know the summary sucks
> 
> The grammar sucks
> 
> This chapter is too short
> 
> and sucks
> 
> All of this sucks
> 
> :)

"Ugh! I just want to kick his face so hard that he has no remaining teeth!".

"Calm down Nakamura, we're used to it by now," Isogai heaved a sigh

"Which side are you on? Don't you forget that he almost make you expelled?" Nakamura turned to Isogai with slightly furrowed brows "And does that mean we're just not gonna fight back?! I mean, he's really far!"

"Nakamura's right. We're not just gonna let him pick on us. Let's show him what we've got!" Maehara said while munching on his snack

"Hmm... what about blackmailing?" Karma suggested

"Isn't that too far?" Megu raised a brow at karma

"I think it's perfect! That was on my mind for a while now!" Justice exclaimed

"I think that's not a good id-" Nagisa was cut off

"I think that's a good idea! And that's only a one time thing, right?" Nakamura asks excitedly

"And after that, that arrogant ace will never bother us. And may be scared for exposing MAY BE a dark secret of him, " Karma pointed out

'I don't know, guys," Isogai said worriedly while Megu just shook her head with a sigh

"We should talk about the details tomorrow! Bai Bai!" Karma waved goodbye to them and soon they all got home

**Author's Note:**

> And done
> 
> Okay
> 
> I know it's OOC
> 
> ,


End file.
